Kimiko Saito
Overview Kimiko Saito (born December 13, 2003) is an office lady and information broker currently employed by Saitama Corporation. Despite not being officially involved with any factions in the ongoing civil war, she deals with intelligence and special information coveted by large corporations and government entities alike. Biography Early Life Born as the only child to a housewife and a higher-ranking Mitsubishi company official, Saito lived out the earliest years of her life in a smaller-sized town in Ibaraki Prefecture. Her earliest years were particularly average for a Japanese child of the time; but it wouldn’t be long before her father’s advancement in the company lead to her family’s relocation to the United States, when Saito was eleven years old. The family moved to a suburb of Minneapolis, Minnesota. Her father, having done business in Europe previously, had educated Saito since birth in English, and she began schooling at an expensive all-girls Catholic academy, enjoying an upper-middle class lifestyle as a result of her father’s success. The move was hard on the family. Saito’s mother began abusing her prescription medicine; her father drank excessively when he wasn’t working. The two fought when Saito’s father would arrive home late after work, having hit up bars. Saito performed unremarkably in school, a result of apathy and grief from her social isolation and lack of support from her overly-expectant and demanding parents. The only Japanese student in the entire (if small) academy, she was ostracized for her foreign tendencies and large stature, and often got into fights with other students outside of school. College, Return to Japan After finishing middle school and graduating high school with an astounding 2.6 GPA, she went off to college funded by her parents to study liberal arts. The young, reckless and irresponsible Saito wasn’t prepared for college’s rigors though, and she dropped out after a year; living on her disappointed parent’s money as a shut-in for the next few years. Most of her days as a young woman were spent on the internet as she devoted herself to drinking and smoking away her own disappointment in herself and her abilities to succeed in life. Besides the odd occasional social function or hook-up with strangers on dating websites, she didn’t talk to many people. A month before she turned twenty five, her parents announced their plan to send her back to Japan where her father had negotiated a job as an OL for a Mitsubishi Office in Tokyo. Despite initial protests, she agreed to it, seeing it as a way of getting her life back on track; her parents of course hoped that she would marry into money and start a family of her own. That never happened, though. Saito went on the occasional date with her coworkers, but she was past her prime, and outside of work, she continued the lifestyle of alcoholism and hedonism she’d seeked out before she had returned to Japan. Mid-Life, Employment by Saitama This would continue for years. Days faded into months, months faded into years; before she knew it, Saito was thirty. Then she was thirty four. She’d been back in Japan for 9 years, without much progress: unwed, still stuck in her dead-end job, her elderly parents having essentially given up on her. One night, she coincidentally ran into a representative of Saitama Corporation by the name of Richard De Bruin. The two began talking, and, impressed by her, or perhaps empathetic; De Bruin offered Saito the opportunity to help her in working for Saitama. She agreed, quitting her job at Mitsubishi and beginning to assist him on trade deals, learning the trade well. Richard De Bruin was eventually deported from Japan back to his home nation of Canada on charges related to homicide. Saito feigned losing her job and moved in with a police officer she’d met during her work known as Anne Levesque; working behind her back selling information to large corporations and government entities. Their relationship as roommates ended after a year however when she was discovered to be working for Saitama; Saito moved out on her own and continued work, beginning a more typical schedule, and reporting to Saitama’s offices in Neotokyo daily. Present Saito continues her lifestyle as such, her alcoholic tendencies having never faded away even in her mid-thirties. She lives alone in a small apartment in Neotokyo, making a steady living off of the wages from her employment with Saitama Corporation. Appearance Saito is a woman of tall, imposing stature; measuring to be less than an inch away of being six feet. Built lanky, with long limbs and a skinny figure, she is otherwise unremarkable in terms of appearances, with typical features of a Japanese woman in her thirties. A lack of sleep has caused dark circles to form around her brown eyes. Trivia * She has a fondness for old funk music from the seventies and eighties; her favorite groups and singers including Kimiko Kasai, Miki Matsubara, Slave, Sister Sledge, Alec Mansion and Junko Ohashi.